My Amnesia Girl
by korin-chan14
Summary: Kagura had an amnesia and acting like a 10 yr old brat... She keeps on bugging a certain sadist police officer..


OkiKagu My Amnesia Girl

OkiKagu

Okita Sougo X Kagura Yato

Gin Tama Fan Fiction

My Amnesia Girl

**/DISCLAIMER/** - Me owning Gintama? That would be terrible, for the anime that is. The supposed to be humorous and full of parody anime would be ending as a boring and plain one. So let's all be thankful that I do not own it neh?

I really love writing Disclaimers… Adding jokes to it and making it flashy is fun…

**WHAT TO EXPECT: OCCness** to the max (Kagura-because of amnesia & Sougo-for unknown reason), **Lame jokes** (as usual), **Grammatical errors** (They are everywhere)… You had been warned got it?

"*Sigh* How boring… I'd rather torture or kill Hijikata-san, than patrolling here outside." Sougo complained as he walks around the park. "No choice… gonna go ahead and have a nice nap." He said as he scratches the back of his head and went towards the bench.

As he walks, he saw a purple parasol at his favorite seat. He grinned and mumbled to himself her name, "China." And tried calling her from behind.

"Hey China, what are you doing here? Are you waiting for me? What, fell in love with me China?" but he got no reply. "What? Did you become deaf? That's not good China, you're already an idiot and now you can't hear? You're a hundred times useless compared from before." With that, the girl face behind her and gave a full of confuse look.

"Ano… Nii-chan. Is it possible that you are talking to me?" she asked him.

'_Nii-chan? What the hell is she talking about?'_

Kagura stood up holding her umbrella and went in front of the lad. "Gomene Nii-chan… actually, I had an amnesia-aru. Gin-chan and Shinpachi told me that I had an accident causing me to lose some of my memories."

"Hey China, what are you up to? Are you getting me off guard with that amnesia act of yours, and stop calling me Nii-chan… it's so gross I'm having Goosebumps see?" he said as he show her his arms.

"Can't help it-aru. My memory was when I'm still a kid, so my reflex is to address someone who looks older than me like that… and I'm not faking this-aru… ask Gin-chan if you want. And my name is not China it's Kagura."

Kagura started walking home while Sougo was still busy being shocked with what he had witnessed. After some minutes, Kagura came back looking troubled.

"I thought you're going home China. What are you still doing here?"

"Eto… Ano…" *Blush*

"Say it already."

"I can't remember the way back-aru… tehee!"

"If you think that I will send you back home, well then think again China. I don't have the time to babysit a brat who just lost all of her memories"

"Keisatsu (police officer) nii-chan, you're wrong. Not all of my memories were lost, only until I was still a kid. And it seems that you had known me so I bet you know where I live. Onegai Keisatsu nii-chan."

"Geez… you're really good at pissing me off you know? Follow me."

"Arigatou, Keisatsu nii-chan."

"Hey China, stop with that 'Keisatsu nii-chan' thingy you keep blabbering around. It's irritating."

"But I still don't know… or should I say, I still can't remember your name-aru. And besides you kept calling me China even though I insist of telling you that my name is Kagura."

Like hell I'll call you with your real name, China."

"See… you called me China again-aru." She pouted. "Nee Keisatsu nii-chan, what's your name-aru?"

"I don't have the slightest will to tell you that, and besides you don't even call me by my name way back from before. Just like how I call you China." 'Why the hell am I explaining all these things to her anyway?'

"If I didn't address you with your real name, does that mean we have nicknames for each other-aru? Is that it?"

"Something like that China."

"Then what will I call you?"

"I don't like telling it, if you really want to know, better yet ask other people." He answered flatly.

"But-" Kagura's sentence was cut when she saw Gin looking worried at her.

"KAGURA! There you are! Don't go wander around especially in that state of yours. What would you do if you'll got tricked in here again, just like what happened from you before. Gosh, stop making us worried." Nagged Gin sounding like a mother.

"Gin-chan, even if you tell me that, I can't remember the time I was kidnapped-aru."

"The more you should be careful. You still don't have your memories back. What would you do if someone pretends to be a relative of yours and tries to kidnap you? Your baldy father would definitely kill me. Got it? So stay indoors." as Sougo listens to Gin's nagging, he took the chance to confirm about Kagura's condition.

"Danna, so China's amnesia is really true?"

"Oh, Souichirou-kun you're here. Did you walk her home? Thanks with that, oh and about her situation, she fall downstairs and became unconscious. Shinpachi and I rushed her to the hospital, and when she finally regains consciousness the first thing she asked is her father and brother. She doesn't remember us, even her beloved Sadaharu."

"First of all my name is Sougo. Anyway, that means her uselessness and idiotness really had raised a level."

"Yeah you're right, Souichirou-kun."

"Sougo desu Danna, Sougo desu."

"How rude Gin-chan, Sougo nii-chan. I'm not that bad-aru." Kagura butted in while pouting.

'Sougo nii-chan?!' shouted Sougo in his mind.

"Anyway, let's just go back home Kagura." Gin called as he grabs her arm. "And thanks for walking her home… err… Sou… Souma-kun."

Sougo didn't even bother correcting him; since his mind was still busy hearing the words Kagura had called him.

'_Sougo nii-chan'_

'_Sougo nii-chan'_

'_Sougo nii-chan'_

NEXT DAY…

Sougo had an afternoon patrol and went to the park to laze around. He didn't have any nap yesterday because of the amnesia incident, so he plans on doing it now. He was so close to his favorite bench when he saw Kagura was there again.

"What the hell are you doing here again China? Don't tell me you're lost?"

Kagura looked behind her and formed an innocent sweet smile on her face. "Ah! Sougo nii-chan!"

*Doki*

'_Huh? What the hell was that? Did my heart just go doki? Iya~ iya. I was just caught off guard seeing her smiling at me like that. And not to mention that Sougo nii-chan of hers… wait a sec. what am I thinking? I sounded just like Danna with that.'_

Sougo was still lost in thought when Kagura tries to catch his attention by waving her hand in front of him.

"Ano~ Sougo nii-chan? Yoo hoo! Moshi moshi! Are you still there-aru?"

With that, Sougo finally snapped out from his trance and formed a bit blush on his cheeks because of embarrassment, on being swayed on Kagura's different treatment towards him. He cleared his throat and tried asking her again.

"I said, what are you doing here again, China? You should go back home before Danna gets worried at you."

"Gin-chan is not home-aru. He is busy meeting a client with Shinpachi. "She answered as she jumps at the bench to stand up. She twirled her umbrella and looked at his face." And actually…"

"And what China?"

"Eto…" Kagura bowed her head down and brushes the soil with her feet. She became fidgety and her face slowly forms a slight red shade on it.

"Spit it out already."

"I want to see you again Sougo nii-chan."

*BAM!* It seems something struck in his heart. _'What the-'_is the only thing his mind can say, on what he had witnessed. He suddenly thought of Kagura being cute and wants to take hold of her. He just forced himself not to since his pride stops him to.

"China, I don't have the time to play with you. Police officers like me are busy… so just go home now since you're just a disturbance."

Kagura twitched her eyebrows not buying what he said. "You don't do any work-aru. Gin-chan told me that you are a bunch of tax robbers that don't do anything but laze around."

"It's not healthy to always believe what Danna tells to you." He sat on the bench. "So with that go away… ~Shoo ~Shoo…" Sougo was about to lie down and put on his eye mask when Kagura decided to sit beside him. "I said, go home already China. Brats like you shouldn't stay outside that long."

"I'm not a kid anymore-aru! Gin-chan told me that I'm already 17 yrs. Old. Uh-huh."

"Yeah right. With a 10 yr old mind." Sougo, who is not interested anymore, put on his eye mask.

"OI! Sougo-nii-chan! Don't sleep yet-aru. Talk with me even for a bit!" Kagura protested while grabbing his shirt and shaking his body.

"GOD! CHINA! FINE! What do you want me to do?!" Sougo snapped, removing the eye mask from him and sat straight.

"YIPPE! Nii-chan accepted his defeat-aru!"

"First things first China. Cut that 'nii-chan' crap for God's sake! I really can't take it anymore."

"But I still don't have any idea on what to call you-aru."

"Call me Sougo-sama."

"EHH? That's quite a-"Kagura hesitated.

Sougo stood up "Do it or I'll leave alone."

"Wa-wait Sou… Sougo-sama" Kagura said in a soft tone.

The sadist gave a slight grin. He's enjoying this sight. This certain rival of his, whom he know how she hates him to the core is obediently following his orders just for him to not leave her sight.

'_This is more fun compared on torturing Hijikata-san.'_ He said to himself.

"Ano… S-Sougo-sama?"

"Oh yes. Starting today I would hang out with you China. Until the day your memories return."

"Really?"

"But in one condition."

"What is it-aru?"

"You'll become my slave."

"EHH?"

"In other words, you'll do what I order you to do. You're now mine." He explained.

Kagura paused for a bit, she tilted her head thinking carefully about the deal Sougo was offering to her. In the end her innocent-childish-10-yr-old-self chose to have a playmate despite the fact that he would order her around.

"I got it-aru! So nii-chan… err… I mean Sougo-sama. What would you want me to do?"

"Hmmm…" he stared at her seriously and just gave a sigh "not interesting… it's no fun with this China." He said. Kagura just looked at him confused on what Sougo was saying. "Anyway, what is it that you want me to do China? Make sure you won't tire me, or don't even think of making me treat you for lunch since I don't want to be broke."

"Iie~" she shaked her head. "I just want you to tell me the things we had done together before-aru. Even if it's only few… it's so hard having amnesia, I want to recall all those memories… good or bad."

"If that's what you want, but I must tell you, most of the memories we share are bad ones."

"Even so-aru."

"Well then…" he cleared his throat and started talking "I'll star with how we ended up being rivals."

"Rivals-aru?"she repeated while looking at him innocently.

'_What am I doing… exactly? Why do I treat her like this? Where did my sadistic self went to? I'm stuck here babysitting this China doll.'_ Sougo asked to himself.

"It all started when your group, Yorozuya, headed by Danna, challenged us, the Shinsengumi."

"What happened-aru?"

"We had a battle that I had personally suggested… it was a hit-and-cover-jak-en-pon. Of course your opponent was non-other than me."

"Who won-aru?"

"Obviously me."

"Really-aru?"

Sougo let out a soft chuckle hearing Kagura believing on what he had said. "Nah, I'm just joking. No one won. It was a draw."

"Mou… stop with the jokes-aru. You know I would believe you, since I don't remember anything-aru." Kagura stood up, twirled her umbrella and bid her goodbye.

"Going home now China?"

"Hai! Gin-chan might get worried again-aru, and besides I'm starting to get hungry… but I'll come back here and listen to you again tomorrow-aru."

"Want me to walk you home?" 'Did I just say that? Why would I be willing to send her home?'

"No thanks Sougo-sama. I already remember the way back-aru. Ja ne~" she wave her hand and rushed her way home.

Sougo stood up and went back to their hq.

Each day, the two of them would meet at the park talking about their past memories. He told her the time when they both break each other's limbs and arms, or when Sougo pretended to have a dump causing her to vomit a waterfall of vomits. Kagura laughed in every story Sougo told her.

Sougo felt weird, he should be thinking that spending his time with her is a pain in the ass. That is, rather than wasting his time talking to her, he should be torturing Hijikata instead. But no. he is actually enjoying it…

He looks forward on Kagura's reaction on the story he would tell her. Sometimes she smiles… sometimes she laughs… she also had that wondering expression thinking if they really don't get along that much before.

"Neh, Sougo-sama, why does the two of us always end up fighting-aru?" she asked.

"We're just destined to fight China. Don't worry, once your memories goes back, I bet that we can also return to our rivalry relationship."

"B-but… what if…"

"But what if what, China?"

"What if my memories won't go back-aru? What if even though I wait for weeks, months, or years… I still won't remember anything? I don't want that-aru… I'm scared." Kagura buried her face on her knees and started sobbing. Sougo looked at her and patted her head.

"You would remember everything China, I'm sure of it." Kagura heard him and lifted her head looking at him.

"But what if not-aru?"

"We could always make some new memories right? We've got all the time we have… all you need to do is spend it nicely right?"

Kagura's face brightened and gave a cheerful smile and nods at him, "Sou da ne!"

Sougo patted her head and called it a day.

Next day, Kagura was sitting on the bench waiting for Sougo to arrive. She continued twirling her umbrella and swaying her legs to entertain herself, when a man suddenly approached her, he look likes a thug with an afro.

"Oi Kagura long time no see~" he greeted her cheerfully. Kagura stared at him trying her best to remember the man in front of her, but it was no use. No matter how much she tries, she can't recall him.

"Ano… oji-san… who are you-aru?"

"Oi, oi, oi… How dare you forget about me you Yato brat? After what you have done to me? Look." He put his hand on his hair and pulled it off, showing it was only a wig.

Kagura who saw it had her jaw dropped open wide as she exclaimed," Oji-san! You're a baldy-aru?!"

"Sou da yo! And you're the one who did this to me! (Yeah right, for 4-5 years, you still haven't had the chance to have it grow back? You IDIOT!)"

"Gomenasai-aru! I didn't intend to forget it. It's just that I had amnesia, and now I can't remember anything that had happened before." She said while bowing.

"Is that so? Well then… how rude, to think I was the one who took care of you when you first took step here in Edo…"

"Really-aru?"

"Yeah and that's why I didn't like the fact that you had betrayed me."

"Sorry-aru."

"Sorry won't make it up. Come with me and I'll punish you myself." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her.

"Iya da~ I'm sorry I made you bald. I'm sorry I can't remember. I'm sorry I betrayed you… but please let me go-aru." Kagura was scared, she wanted or can easily beat the hell out of him… but frightness took over her when she saw that he pulled off a gun and aimed it at her. She tried struggling but it was no use, he was stronger compared on what he had looked like.

"Hehe… I'm not the same guy from before, Kagura. I trained hard to be stronger, to be in par of you."

"Let me go-aru." She started crying. "Pappi help me-aru… Pappi… Kamui-nii…" but she suddenly realized that she's not in her hometown, and no matter how hard she'll call her father and brother won't be arriving. That's when she had thought of her second family, "Gin-chan! Shinpachi!"She suddenly remembered the fact that the two of them went out early to take care of a job.

"What Kagura? Got no one to ask for help? Now's that finished, come with me."

Kagura was losing hope… that's when she remembered one more person to call. She was hesitating at first, but she still tried. "Sou-Sougo…sama…" she whispered.

"Huh? Did you just say something Kagura? That's not good. He won't hear you if you're that soft. Now, just obediently come with me and follow my orders."

"NO! Only Sougo-sama could order me! Sougo-sama! Help! SOUGO-SAMA!"

"Hey shut up! You're attracting so much attention." He seized her tighter which caused Kagura to be hurt.

"SOUGO-SAMA!" she continued shouting, that's when Sougo was on his way towards the park and heard Kagura shouting his name.

"SOUGO-SAMA!" Sougo cliched his tongue and ran towards her.

"Oi, oi… just quit it already. No matter how much you call, your prince won't come here to save you. Now come-" he didn't had the chance to continue when he realized that there's a sharp blade aimed at his neck.

"What do we have here? And who's that prince you are talking about? Mind sharing it to me?" it was Sougo uttering those words without the slightest emotion, nor expression.

"Sougo-sama!" Kagura chirped.

The thug noticed the Katana and the uniform, making him shout, "SHINSENGUMI?!"

"That's right. And I see you're causing a lot of trouble here, Baldy?"

"No no no… I'm just playing with her, since she looks so lonely…" he answered while holding his head.

"Is that true, China?"

She shaked her head and answered, "Oji-san was about to make me his slave-aru. He said that he would punish me and I should follow all of his orders."

"Oh really huh? I was actually thinking of only arresting you but to think you'd tried stealing my personal slave. I don't think that's quite acceptable" *sadist mode on*

"*gulp*" is the only thing the thug had been able to do when he found himself already running for his life, wearing only a pair of boxers. Sougo slashed his whole body, causing his clothes to rip off. But it seems Sougo was still not contented at all, that he aimed his bazooka at the thug while he still tries to do his best to run away from this sadist. In ONE,

TWO

THREE

*BOOM*

He perfectly hit him with the missile. After toasting the stupid baldy, he faced Kagura looking if she's fine.

"You look fine to me."

"Ah! Yes! I was just a little scared-aru."

"You know, I'm quite confident that you can beat the hell out of that thug, China." Considering your strength that is…"

"I… I thought so too-aru. But I guess, cowardness took over me before I realize it. Sorry for causing trouble to you, Sougo-sama."

'Can't be help I guess, she has a mind of a 10-year-old brat. It's normal for her to get scared.' *sigh* "Anyway China, I saved you life so you need to pay a price for it."

"Eto… I would loved to Sougo-sama…. But I don't have money-aru. Gin-chan didn't give me some."

"I don't need money China. I have lots of it. Besides I know you and Danna are poor, so expecting money from you is nearly impossible."

"Ah! That's right, I almost forgot, you're called tax robbers-aru. So you have lots of money."

"Hey, it's Shinsengumi. Burn that to your empty brain."

"Anyway, if you don't want money, then how am I supposed to pay you back-aru?"

"You'll go on a date with me."

"Eh?" Kagura doesn't know how to respond to it. Based on what Sougo had told her, they are rivals, they hated each other guts, seeing them even the tips of their shadow is enough to ruin their day… so why a date? She once finds it mysterious seeing him wasting his time on her, and why he continued to help and play with her… and now a date.

Sure, she has a mind of a kid, but that doesn't means she doesn't know what a date means. Kids are sharp nowadays that's her defense… but even so… why?

Sougo was getting impatient of her silence. He already cursed himself on asking her for a date. He doesn't like it but he doesn't hate it either. He was getting pissed off, what if Kagura turned him down, as if he could accept that. Talk about his pride. So before Kagura could shot her down, since she doesn't have the right to do it since she's a slave, he went ahead of her and demanded…

"Don't even think of turning down my offer China. It's the great Sougo-sama who had invited you for lunch got it?"

"I don't even have the slightest intention of not going-aru. I was just wondering why you would waste your time going out with me... Aren't we rivals? Do rivals go to dates?"

"Don't ask and just do it."

"Hai."

The day of their date…

Kagura doesn't know what to wear for their date so she decided to ask for Gin's help.

"Date? You Kagura? With whom?"

"With Sougo-sama-aru. I'm going out with him today as a payment for saving me from yesterday."

"Pfftt…." Gin spitted the strawberry milk he was drinking after hearing what Kagura had said. "What? You're having a date with that sadist?"

"Sadist?"

"Yeah him. Souichirou-kun."

"Who's that Souichirou-kun? I'm going out with Sougo-sama, not that Souichirou-kun you're talking about. I don't even know who's that guy-aru."

"Anyway, I won't let you go out with that sadist. We won't know what he would do to you."

"NO! I promised to him that I'm going-aru!"

"Kagura! It's not good for you to be roaming out in your current condition."

"Why do you care? Baka Gin-chan!" Kagura ran outside, but when she's on her way to the stairs, she had stepped on a skin of a banana and fell down. "AHHH!"

"KAGURA!" Gin ran to her. Sougo was already there since he was about to fetch her for their date.

"Danna! What happened?"

"Sou-Souichirou-kun... Ka-Kagura…" they looked at her seeing blood gushing out from her head.

"Quick Danna! Carry her to my car!"

"Um… yeah"

Sougo drove fast. He didn't care about the traffic signs or what not. Gin was about to get sick, but tries not to do so since it was all for Kagura's sake.

At the hospital.

"It's good that you had brought her here right ahead. Any later would be bad for her. Don't worry the operation was successful, we would just wait until she wakes up and continue with our tests to her."

"Thanks Doctor." Gin entered the room seeing Kagura sleeping peacefully, Sougo who was with her went closer to Gin.

"Danna how's China?"

"She's fine, the doctor said that the operation was a success so we won't be needing to worry."

"Is that so…" Sougo started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll go back to the HQ but I'll go visit her again tomorrow."

Next day….

"How's China Danna?"

"Still the same. She hasn't woken up ever since the incident."

"Really…"

"Anyway Souichirou-kun, can you do me a favor?"

"Sougo desu Danna, anyway, what is it?"

"Can you just look after her today? Shinpachi and I still have a work to do. Hospitals are not for free so we need to work for money. That's why Souta-kun, I'm counting on you."

"Sougo desu Danna… why do you always tend to forget my name Danna, are you doing it on purpose? Go ahead, I'll just stay here and ditch work."

"Thanks, bye."

Sougo took a seat beside Kagura and looked at her, " Hey China, snap out of it! I didn't know you're that weak? How much longer do you keep on lazing _stupid_? We still have some unfinished business may I remind you? You still owe me a date _moron_. So quit wasting my time waiting for you and wake up."

Sougo kept cursing her when Kagura opened her eyes. She sat straight and shouted, "SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU SHITTY SADIST!"

Sougo was surprised seeing her full of energy again, but in the depths of his heart, he was relieved with the fact that she's now fine.

"Look whose back. Did you have a nice dream China? Quite a shame, here I am hoping that you would have a scary nightmare instead."

"DON'T CALL ME CHINA YOU BASTARD! What are you doing here in the first place-aru?"

"Visiting you and waiting for the day you would die, China."

"Like hell I'll die before you, Sadist."

"Oh, you're calling me sadist again China. Did your memories finally go back?"

"What are you talking about-aru?"

"You don't remember? You had an accident and had amnesia. The only thing you could remember was the memories you had when you were still a 10 yr. old brat."

"R-really?"

"You even called me Sougo-sama in case you don't remember."

"WHAT THE HECK?! Did I really call you that?"

"Yeah stupid. Anyway, since you're already awake I should better fetch a doctor to get you checked."

"Thanks Sougo-sama." She answered in reflex. "SHIT!" Kagura blurted, being busted that her memories were still retained and called him that by reflex.

Of course Sougo heard that and made a grin on his handsome face. He opened the door and wave at her not looking back.

"Don't forget that we still have a date to Continue, China." After Sougo went out Kagura was still flushed red with what she had said and pulled her hair due to embarrassment.

"Dammit."

OWARI!

I was a shame that I didn't gave Shinpachi even a single line, even though Gin and Kagura mention his name in some instances… but it's fine I guess, since he's quite used to it… I guess...

And this is my first time writing a fanfic not making the main characters kissing…. *sigh* should I change it or not?

Dewa~ REVIEWS or PM Kudasai~ *puppy eyes*

Criticize, insults, or whatever is fine… *pulls out a katana and emits a dark aura* I won't get mad promise… *glares*

~Bye bee *waves*

14


End file.
